


Will Never Hurt You

by iamnotmagic_cath



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery Illness, light mutual pining, see end notes for spoilery tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotmagic_cath/pseuds/iamnotmagic_cath
Summary: Geno still looks tired, but Sid decides not to mention that and instead focuses on hoarding as much garlic bread as he can while Geno’s busy piling his plate with the pasta. Geno smacks his hand as he grabs yet another slice and admonishes him. “Stop stealing all bread, Sid! Is how your ass get so fat!” Sid laughs and reaches for the slice again but Geno just smiles and pulls it out of his grip and, smiling like a dick, takes a large bite out of it. Geno makes a theatrical production out of swallowing and patting his stomach and Sid can’t help but laugh because he loves this asshole so much, when Geno suddenly grows even paler, leans to the side, and throws up.





	Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/gifts).



> So much thanks to my betas, Britt (blindinglights here on AO3), and penguinsandpucks on tumblr! You have both of them to thank for consistent verb tenses (and any that weren't caught are entirely my own fault). Also, to morganoconner, I just hope that I did your prompt justice! 
> 
> See end notes for potential spoilers/triggers that weren't included in the tags

Sid sighs as he watches Geno leave the club with the woman. Geno doesn’t often pick up, but it seems like he always manages to find a girl (or, when in less traditional hockey towns and with much discretion, a boy) to go home with right when Sid has finally found the courage to finally tell Geno how he has loved him most ardently all these years. It’s been Sid’s New Year’s resolution since about 2008, but a decade later he has yet to actually resolve it. At least Flower isn’t still around to bug him about it (and Sid feels a pang just thinking that). But Sid was really going to do it this time. He was getting out of his seat to head over to where Geno was leaning against the bar when he saw Geno place his huge hand on the lower back of a tiny, buxom blonde in a sparkly top and a very short skirt (power to her, Sid thinks; she knows how to show off her assets) and lead her outside to the line of cabs waiting for fares. Sid could only sigh and sit back down to finish the beer he’d been nursing and foolishly hope that Geno was still single the next time he got his nerve up.

-

Geno wakes up with the worst hangover he’s had since he was young and stupid and hadn’t yet learned how to handle his liquor. Wincing through the pounding headache, Geno takes stock of his body; his mouth tastes almost metallic, his muscles are sore like he’d done a full work out, and he feels so, so cold. He shivers, and opens his eyes to his surroundings. He sighs in relief at the familiar setting of his bedroom, but the relief melts away when he finds that he can’t remember exactly how he got there.

-

As mid-morning turns into afternoon, Geno’s relieved to find that he hasn’t completely forgotten the previous night. He remembers the woman he had been wheeling, Buffy (“Like vampire slayer!” he had joked, and she had laughed too, saying “not exactly” before biting him playfully on the neck). She had taken him back to her place, where they had fooled around some on the couch. He can’t remember anything after that, but somehow between then and now he had lost his jacket and returned home. He checks the guest rooms to make sure that Buffy hadn’t returned with him, and finding them empty, Geno sighs in relief and goes to make himself some lunch to soothe his growling stomach.

-

Sid couldn’t help feeling hyper aware of Geno at practice after the day off. Geno was joking around with the guys as usual, but something felt off to Sid. Geno looked paler and even more tired than usual. Sid hoped he was getting enough sleep; playoffs were still a couple of months away but this time of year guys needed to get all of the rest and calories they could get. He sidles up to Geno during a break in the drills and asked, “Hey, you doing okay?”

“Doing fine, Sid. Just…” Geno looks around to make sure none of the guys are eavesdropping like they are wont to do. Spying no busybodies, Geno continues, “Just tired, can’t sleep last night. And so hungry, you know? Not enough food in house.” Geno sticks his tongue out to show he’s mostly teasing, and Sid loves him so much.

“Come to mine after practice and I’ll cook for you. Don’t want you to be too tired or hungry for the game tomorrow.” Sid starts formulating a plan. Maybe he missed his chance the other night, but now the universe is giving him another opportunity and he isn’t going to miss this one. After all, you miss 100 percent of the shots you don’t take (and 87 percent of the shots you do, Sid thinks, though he quickly dismisses it).

“Thanks, Sid!” Geno smiles warmly at him and before Sid can say anything else, Sully blows his whistle and they hurry to start the next drill.

-

Geno, of course, beats Sid home from practice. Not only did Sid get held up by media and fans and kissing babies and what not, but Sid drives slower than a babushka. Geno supposes it was just as well that Sid be a terrible driver because lord knows he was perfect in too many other ways and it was hard enough for Geno to resist kissing him silly some days anyway.

Geno waits for Sid in the garage; it always felt weird going into Sid’s house without him there, and right now it felt even less okay than usual. Instead he plays around on his phone until the garage door opens and Sid carefully parks his car inside.

“You know you can go on in without me, right?” Sid says as he grabs his bag from the back seat and unlocks the door to the house. Geno just shrugs and puts his phone away. Sid rolls his eyes fondly (and see how Geno isn’t kissing him right now?) and walks inside. “Well, come on in, then.” Geno follows him in and places his shoes next to Sid’s in the mudroom and listens as Sid continues. “I’m going to make some pasta. You go take a nap and I’ll wake you up when it’s ready.”

Sid continues walking to the kitchen and Geno follows after him. “Not lazy, Sid. I’m help you cook.” 

Sid turns a skeptical eye on him and says, “Geno, you look like death warmed over. You said you didn’t get enough sleep, so go get some. I’ll be okay. Nathalie taught me some things when I was first planning on moving out and I can cook pasta in _my_ sleep if need be. Now, you know where all the extra blankets and stuff are if you need them. Pick a guest room and I’ll wake you when the food’s ready.” Sid’s face brooked no argument so Geno gives in and allows Sid to push him out of the kitchen. Geno picks the room he normally uses when crashing at Sid’s and strips down to his boxers. His head has barely hit the pillow before the exhaustion from his barely remembered night and hungover day after gets to him and he passes out.

-

Sid takes his time making the pasta dish so Geno can get at least a few hours of sleep. Even in the soft lights of his home, Geno’s skin had look sallow and the dark circles under his eyes made him look like he’d gone a couple of rounds with Reavo. Soon enough though he has the alfredo dish cooling on the stove and the garlic bread toasting in the oven and it was time to get Geno up so they could eat. Sid turns off the oven so the bread doesn’t burn and he goes to rouse Geno.

When Sid approaches the bed, Geno looks so pale and deep in sleep that he almost looks dead. Sid panics a bit and shoves Geno harder than necessary to wake him up. Geno comes up swinging and narrowly misses clocking Sid. “Sid, what the fuck?” Geno huffs in lieu of an apology.

Sid sighs in relief. “Sorry Geno, you just…are you sure you’re not sick or something?”

Geno just glares back at him and says, “Rude, Sid. Am Russian. Never get sick, not like weak Canadians.”

Sid shoves his shoulder again at the dig but rather than teasing back he just says, “Fine, but the food’s ready so get dressed so we can eat.”

Sid goes to set the table while Geno washes up. He debates with himself whether he should light candles to create a more romantic setting for his declaration of feelings, but ultimately decides it would be too much and instead focuses on evenly slicing the garlic bread. Geno shows up just as Sid sets down the basket with the now sliced bread.

“Thanks for cooking and let me sleep, Sid.” Geno still looks tired, but Sid decides not to mention that and instead focuses on hoarding as much garlic bread as he can while Geno’s busy piling his plate with the pasta. Geno smacks his hand as he grabs yet another slice and admonishes him. “Stop stealing all bread, Sid! Is how your ass get so fat!” Sid laughs and reaches for the slice again but Geno just smiles and pulls it out of his grip and, smiling like a dick, takes a large bite out of it. Geno makes a theatrical production out of swallowing and patting his stomach and Sid can’t help but laugh because he loves this asshole so much, when Geno suddenly grows even paler, leans to the side, and throws up.

-

Geno feels hazy as Sid freaks out a little and rushes him back up to the guest bedroom. His mouth is burning and he’s so hungry, but after the garlic bread he’s a little afraid to try anything else. Some of what Sid is babbling makes it through to his ears, “…should get you to the hospital,” and Geno has to put a stop to that.

“No, Sid, please, no hospital!” 

Sid frowns down at him from where he’s hovering by the bed, but he replies, “Fine, but you’re going to see Dr. Vyas tomorrow before morning skate.” Geno wants to protest, but Sid has his captain’s face on and he really does feel like shit, so he agrees. “Is there anyone at your house who can look after you tonight?” Geno thinks a bit, but none of his friends are in town right now so he shakes his head. “Alright then, you’re staying here tonight, and I’ll drive you tomorrow, okay?” Geno nods and lets Sid fuss over him. He loves it when Sid mother hens the guys on the team, and since Geno’s mama isn’t able to always be there for him, Sid’s fussing makes him feel right at home. “Okay, I’m gonna let you get some more sleep. Don’t hesitate to bug me if you need anything, okay?” Then, devastatingly, Sid ruffles his hair gently and leaves before Geno is able to recover his wits. It’s still earlier than Geno would normally sleep, but he hasn’t had a good night’s rest since that half-remembered tryst with Buffy two nights ago, so he closes his eyes and tries for sleep.

-

Sid can’t stop worrying about Geno; all thoughts of professing his love have taken a backseat to making sure that Geno is alright. The worry follows him through cleaning up the mess of dinner and the peanut butter and jelly he makes himself when he can’t bring himself to eat the alfredo dish he’d made for Geno (he’ll save it for tomorrow when he usually eats pasta before the game anyway). His mind spirals to all the worst case scenarios. What if it’s cancer, like Olli? Or blood clots like Duper? At least he can be reasonably certain that it’s not a stroke like Tanger. He’s half-tempted to break his promise to Geno and rush him to the hospital tonight, but he doesn’t want to wake Geno up again or cause any more panic than he’s already feeling. So he bustles about and tries to relax enough to get enough sleep for the game tomorrow. Luckily, Sid has trained his body very well and it only takes a few minutes after laying down for the night to finally fall asleep.

-

Sid wakes up briefly in the early morning hours and is too tired to startle at the sight of Geno looking hesitant next to his bed. “Sorry, Sid, couldn’t sleep and I was wonder if…” Sid doesn’t let Geno finish, just pulls the blanket away from the other side of the bed in clear invitation. Sid feels Geno slide in after a moment and listens to Geno’s soft breaths for a few moments before falling back asleep.

-

Geno wakes up the next morning feeling relieved at finally getting more than a few hours of sleep. He had meant to ask if Sid had any sleep aids but when Sid had offered to share a bed he didn’t have it in him to refuse something he desperately wanted to be able to have. Sometime in the night, Sid had snuggled close and Geno’s heart feels full as he feels Sid’s cheek against his collarbone. Geno carefully removes himself from the bed, barely resisting the urge to kiss Sid’s forehead or ruffle his hair. He feels a bit overwhelmed, and decides to take a shower. Luckily he has a spare change of clothes in his car, so he grabs those before heading to the guest bedroom to shower and get ready for the day.

When he’s out, he can hear Sid bustling about the kitchen. Geno’s stomach rumbles and he remembers how deeply hungry he is. The last time he ate was before practice yesterday and he’d still felt hungry even then, and now that sleep wasn’t distracting him he feels downright ravenous. When get gets to the kitchen, Sid has just sat down with an omelet.

“Hey,” Sid smiles at him, “I made an omelet for you if you’re feeling better. If not, we can try toast.”

Geno finds the plate Sid made him on the counter so he grabs it and sits across from Sid. “Thanks, Sid. Feel much better.” He smiles at Sid and takes a cautious bite of omelet, and when he doesn’t throw up, he wolfs down the rest of it. He still feels weirdly hungry when he’s done, but the thought of more food, even a delicious Sid omelet, makes him feel a bit nauseous.

“Were you able to get any sleep last night?” Sid asks gently when he sees Geno is done eating. “I hope that wasn’t weird last night. It’s kind of instinct; my sister sometimes had trouble sleeping and sharing a bed seemed to help her so…” Sid blushes a bit as he trails off.

“Sleep best, thank you, Sid.” Geno pokes his tongue out a bit, teasingly. “Sister trick work very well. Best sleep I’m have in last few days.”

Sid smiles again and says, “We need to leave soon if you’re gonna see Dr. Vyas before skate.” Geno nods and helps him clean up before getting ready so they can head in to PPG for morning practice.

Sid insists on driving Geno, and while Geno wants to resist, he also wants to stay by Sid’s side a bit longer. He can tell that Sid’s as worried as Geno is, but Sid is also a comforting presence and has been ever since Geno spirited away to America after hiding in a Finnish apartment so many years ago. Geno bears Sid’s slow and careful driving to the arena and does his best to stop worrying about whatever could possibly be wrong until Sid has walked him to Dr. Vyas’s office.

Sid hesitates before leaving to dress down for skate. “Let me know what he finds out, eh?” Sid gives Geno a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder then heads off to the locker room, leaving Geno to face Dr. Vyas at last.

Geno spends the next half hour describing his symptoms to Dr. Vyas while the doctor gives him a rudimentary physical examination. Finally, Dr. Vyas addresses him, saying “I’m not sure what’s going on yet, but I don’t feel comfortable clearing you for the game tonight, especially when you haven’t been getting enough sleep or food in the last 48 hours. I’m going to take some blood samples and send it for testing to see if that gets us some answers. I’m also going to ask you to come in tomorrow at nine to go over the results and do any further testing if necessary.” Geno doesn’t want to sit a game, but getting some rest this late in the season can only be a good thing so he lets Dr. Vyas take some blood and tries to keep his whining to a minimum.

Geno is talking to Dana and the equipment guys when Sid is finally done with skate and finds him to give him a ride back to his car. Sid is quiet on the ride back and just keeps fiddling with the radio and occasionally flashing anxious side glances at Geno. Geno tries to ignore him, but the quiet is getting to him and Sid isn’t keeping any stations on long enough for Geno to lose himself in the music. Finally, he breaks the silence as Sid pulls into his garage by saying, “Don’t know anything yet.”

“Oh,” Sid says, then adds, “Sully said Dr. Vyas didn’t clear you for the game tonight.”

“Is true. Gonna see him tomorrow to find out more.”

“Okay. Are you going to be okay on your own tonight?”

Geno is touched at Sid’s concern, but he knows better than to ask too much of Sid on a game day, and at any rate, he kind of wants to go home and brood a bit, so he lets Sid off the hook. “Will be find, Sid, thank you. Have good game. Kick Carolina’s ass while I’m sleep more.”

Sid smiles, and mutters “Lazy,” half-heartedly. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Have to see doctor tomorrow, give me ride?”

“Of course.” And with that promise, Geno gets out of Sid’s car and gets into his own so he can head home and try to soothe his lasting hunger and try for sleep.

-

Sid worries about Geno the whole day. All through morning skate and his cool down, as well as the drive home with Geno where no answers were to be had, he worried. His pregame nap was fitful and he could barely taste the pasta or his pregame peanut butter and jelly. Luckily his hockey robot mode kicked in for the game, a 6-1 drubbing that made him want to apologize to Ward until he remembered that Ward had sucker punched Horny when he was on the ice and he felt much more satisfied with the victory after that. Sid even managed to worry during the tequila shots Dumo, Olli, and Schultz pushed on him before he could beg off early from the post-game celebration to go home and worry some more.

Geno’s appearance the next morning when Sid picks him up does nothing to soothe his fears. If Geno had managed any sleep, it sure doesn’t look like it. His eyes look sunken and dark and his skin has such a sickly pallor that Sid almost jumps out of his car to help Geno in. Sid refrains, and instead squeezes Geno’s hand in what he hoped is a reassuring gesture before quickly removing his hand when he feels Geno tense. He mentally berates himself as he pulls out of Geno’s driveway and starts the drive to the clinic where Geno was meeting Dr. Vyas.

Neither Sid nor Geno can stand to break the silence, and Sid can’t say anything until after Geno checks in with the front desk. When a nurse calls him back to the offices, Geno betrays how worried he is and grabs Sid’s wrist and asks, “You stay?” Sid could only smile wanly and reply, “Yeah, of course. Anything you need, G.” Sid would have done anything Geno asked of him right then. Geno gives his wrist one last squeeze before following the nurse back, and Sid waits for him to return. Sid tries not to think about how he might be losing the love of his life before he ever even told him about it.

-

Geno had maintained his calm throughout the drive and checking in, only losing it a little bit when he asked Sid to stay for him. But when Dr. Vyas lets him know what the blood tests has revealed the remaining shreds of tranquility evaporate.

“Vampire?! Is joke! No such thing!” Geno had been expecting the worst; cancer, or blood clots, but now Dr. Vyas was trying to tell him the damn sky was green and that unicorns were frequenters of the Kentucky Derby.

“I know it sounds mythical, but vampirism is real, though fairly rare. It would explain all of your symptoms, and the blood work confirms it.” Geno can’t help but gape at the words coming out of Dr. Vyas’s mouth as he continues, “It may seem bad, but the condition is actually very manageable, much like having diabetes. The important thing here is that you won’t have to give up hockey so long as you are managing your vampirism properly.”

Geno bristles at the statement. His vampirism. He’s a vampire. It’s crazy, but when he thinks of his constant hunger and insomnia, even his violent reaction to garlic bread, it makes a twisted kind of sense. Dreading what else Dr. Vyas might tell him, he asks, “What do I need to do to manage?”

Dr. Vyas answers him, “Well, the major changes are inability to enter a residence without invitation, which luckily doesn’t apply to public spaces like ice rinks or hotels so you need only ask for permission there. Unfortunately, you’ll have to cut garlic out of your diet since people with vampirism are highly allergic. I can get you some sleeping aids for the insomnia. And well, as for the blood drinking, I can get you the numbers for some butchers in the area, and you’ll find that you’ve now got fangs which will allow you to drink from consenting adults as well.”  
Geno chokes on this last bit of information. Dr. Vyas notes his reaction and says, “Ah, yes, that would be why you’ve been feeling hungry after eating. Vampirism causes an iron deficiency which requires the ingestion of blood, either animal or human, to satisfy. You’ll only need about a cup or so of blood every month, and even less than that once you’re no longer playing a professional sport. I suspect you haven’t had any since developing the condition.”

Geno swallows his distaste and asks, “How this even happen?”

“Well, it can be passed down genetically, though this is obviously not the case here. Normally, the condition is passed through…” Dr. Vyas coughs a little uncomfortably, “through bodily fluid exchange.” Geno blushes and thinks of Buffy and her ironic name. “Typically, developing the condition is marked by some memory loss and hangover-like symptoms, which you mentioned having a few days ago.” Geno feels his denial burn away and feels like the world has suddenly turned upside down. He is a fucking vampire. At least he wouldn’t have to give up hockey. But drinking blood? No more garlic? And what would the team think? Geno chokes down despair as he lets Dr. Vyas continue to explain the strange ways his life was going to change.

-

Sid is relieved when Geno finally comes out of Dr. Vyas’s office after what feels like hours later. Geno is quiet and looks pensive as Sid bustles him into his car, and Sid decides to take him back to his place so he won’t have to leave Geno alone in his giant house. It kills Sid to not immediately press Geno for details, though he is dying to know what's going on. Instead, he babbles aimlessly about the game and how the recent improvements to the penalty kill had strengthened their defensive play, even though he wasn’t happy with the number of penalties they were still taking. Geno gradually warms up to the topic and even contributes, and the conversation feels less tense than anything had in the last few days.

Geno doesn't look at all surprised when they end up at Sid’s house. “Come on in,” Sid invites him, “I’ll make you lunch.”

Geno laughs humorlessly and says, “No garlic.” Sid is confused but when he looks at Geno for an explanation, he just sighs and adds, “I’ll tell after food.” Sid accepts Geno’s terms and goes to prepare the chicken he had left to thaw in the fridge earlier, deciding to use the lemon pepper seasoning rather than the herb and garlic mix he normally used.

-

Geno feels keyed up through lunch. Sid does a great job of keeping the conversation on safe topics, but both of them are distracted by what Geno is waiting to tell him. Geno is grateful to Sid for not pushing for information, even after they’ve finished eating and cleaned up. Sid doesn’t even bug him as they settle onto the couch in the den and turn on NHL Network. Geno finally gets tired of the anticipatory charge in the air and he decides to rip off the band-aid. He mutes the TV and turns to face Sid. Sid mirrors him and waits for Geno to speak.

“Sid, I’m vampire.” Geno was afraid that Sid would react with horror, but all he sees in Sid’s face is shock which quickly transforms to confusion.

“A vampire? But I thought…”

Geno cuts Sid off, “Is real. Surprise me too. But is why I have trouble sleeping and throw up delicious garlic bread.” Sid nods, and Geno keeps talking now that the dam of silence has been broken. “Can still play hockey and live mostly normal, just some small change. Like, drink blood.” Sid’s eyebrows go up at that, but he still betrays no horror.

“So, you’re going to be okay? It’s not terminal or anything?” Geno shakes his head vehemently and suddenly Sid has closed the small distance between them and is hugging Geno tightly. Geno can’t help how his eyes well up at the sudden display and hugs back.

“I was so fucking scared, Geno,” Sid says wetly. 

Geno’s tears threaten to spill out as he replies, “Me too, Sid, but going to be okay.” Instead, he just hugs Sid tighter. Eventually, though, Geno’s hunger reminds him that he needs to attend to the more distasteful aspects of his new vampirism. He pulls back a bit, though both of them seem reluctant to do so. “Sid, can you take me to butcher?” Sid’s mouth forms a small moue of confusion. Geno explains gently, “Need to get some blood to drink. Not very appetizing, but necessary.”

“But,” Sid asks, “aren’t you able to drink human blood?”

Geno swallows, “Can, but is lot to ask.”

Sid gazes steadily back at Geno and holds out his wrist. Geno grasps it and looks back at Sid. Geno feels a spark of hope that this means what he thinks it does, but he has to ask. “Sid?” 

Sid slowly leans in close to Geno, and when his face is just a breath away from Geno’s, Geno closes the gap and presses his lips carefully to Sid’s. Sid kisses him back tenderly, and it seems too soon that Sid breaks off the kiss, but he whispers, “I love you so much, Geno,” and Geno can’t hold back all the emotion that’s been threatening to spill out over the whole ordeal. 

He holds Sid close and through his tears he finally manages to say, “Love you too, Sid,” and, overwhelmed and full of love, he carefully pulls Sid’s wrist up towards his mouth. “Is really okay, Sid?” he asks, and when Sid only nods solemnly, he carefully kisses the skin of Sid’s wrist, and feeling his fangs (oh lord, he has fangs) appear in his mouth, he gently pierces the skin and begins to drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery tags: Vampire!Geno, Blood Drinking (mention), non-consensual vampirism (fic glosses over issue), vampirism as an STD
> 
> Title from the MCR song Vampires Will Never Hurt You (see what I did there?)


End file.
